Dreams
by MelodyPnd
Summary: A collection of adventures I live in my dreams. (Look at chapter titles if you want to read only Doctor Who or only Supernatural!)
1. Under the Lake (SPN)

**Hello people! There are some news in my dreams! I had a few ones Supernatural related or both Supernatural and Doctor Who, so... I thought that it wasn't very interesting to seperate the two, so I'm just going to change the category and put it in crossover :)**

 **I hope that you will still like it! Writing Supernatural changes a bit the style but well! Don't hesitate to leave me feedback :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **Under the lake**

The sun was high in the sky, turning the green wheat fields into a golden sea around the house. The said household stood right next to the empty road, lined up with trees, that crossed the fields up to the town maybe five or ten minutes away, making it less isolated than it seemed at first.

Her red hair cut to her neck danced a bit in the soft breeze that flew over the crops, making them rustle and murmur some well-kept mysteries. She walked up to the shed at the end of the backyard that had a door giving on the outside world. She had received a text asking her to go there from a well-known number.

She waited there for a few minutes, sitting on a wooden box until four knocks were heard on the metal door. She opened it, making it creak on its hinges, to reveal two tall men wearing plaid shirts with t-shirts underneath, jeans and dusty boots, the taller of them two wearing his brown hair to his neck. The green eyes of the other one sparkled as they laid upon the girl and a smirk stretched his lips.

"Hi" he said with his very deep and manly voice.

"Hi Dean." she answered with an amused smirk. That was it: Dean Winchester all over, a seductive smile on his lips and a cheesy "hi" that worthed all the techniques of seduction in the world. Him and Jack Harkness could compete at that, she thought.

"Hi Melody, nice to see you again, how are you?" asked the other one.

"Hi Sam, I'm fine thank you." she answered to the youngest - yet tallest - of the Winchester brothers. "Well, it's been a while, please come in."

The three of them headed back into the fresh shadow of the house, Melody offering them something to drink.

"Tea?"

"Oh come on! It's boiling outside!" Dean said. "You're so British."

"And you're so American, never satisfied!"

"Rectification: Scottish." he pointed out at the rude remark as she gave them fresh water.

"Where are your parents?" asked Sam.

"In town. So, what's the work?"

"We had some echoes of strange disappearances in the creek that's in the hills a few miles away from here." he explained.

"We thought we could stop by. You have quite a library up here." Dean said. Noticing something on his brother's face he asked with an annoyed look: "What?"

"Nothing." he answered hiding a smile. "Right, hum I'm gonna go in the library and try to find some info about this thing."

"Shout if you find something." Dean said.

As his brother left the room, his gaze travelled back to the girl.

"So hum… How're you doin'?"

"Good." she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. She enjoyed seeing him being slightly awkward in front of her but trying to look cool. Especially when he felt uncomfortable because he felt guilty. "And you?"

"Well I'm er…" he started, slowly walking around the kitchen counter to her. "Good too." He paused under the burn of her green eyes. He added: "You look good."

"You look awful." she automatically answered.

"That's because I take all the damage while you sit there."

"Only because you want to."

"Because you leave me no choice" he said smirking, stepping closer and closer to her.

"You always have a choice." she retorted with a smile.

"Not with you."

"I can fight."

"You're too precious."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Checkmate.

He smiled as he enjoyed the taste of his victory that were her lips, claiming the whole loot with his hands. And she was certainly not one to refuse.

* * *

Sam frowned as he turned a page of an old book. He quickly skimmed through his father's journal and finally found something that fit the jigsaw puzzle.

"Uh." he chuckled. "Gotcha."

He got up and, taking the journal, went out of the library to go back in the kitchen for Dean and Melody. He only found the two glasses of water on the counter. He looked through the window, checking outside, in the living room but they were not there.

"Dean? Melody?" he called, going to the first floor and opening doors. "WOW!" he shouted.

Confused screams suddenly echoed in the house from everyone.

"Damn Sam!" Dean shouted as he sat in the sheets, half - or completely - naked, hiding with his body the girl behind him that was covering up, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"Oh no, Dean!" his brother exclaimed, embarrassed, hiding his eyes behind his hand.

"Man! Get out, you assbutt!"

"Sorry, sorry, but we have to go." Sam said, holding up the journal, his eyes still hidden. "I've found what it is, and it's the holiday period, there'll be ton of kids there, we have to go now."

As he was talking, both Dean and Melody had put back on some of their clothes, at least enough to be decent. He took the journal from his younger brother's hands and opened it.

That gesture being enough of an ok signal for Sam, he uncovered his eyes and showed a shirtless Dean the right page as the girl was putting on a pair of denim shorts and a red plaid shirt over her black top.

"Morag, Nessie's cousin, lake monsters, we're not in Scotland Sam, you know that, right?"

Sam's eyes went from Melody to Dean back and forth, debating on whether or not he should say this gross pun he had in mind, but considering his brother was already pissed off, he chose not to.

"Well yeah I know, it's not Morag itself, but _a_ Morag. It seems to be dragging its victims to the depths of the lake and the people we've talken to in town said they've seen three humps of brown scaled skin coming out of the water."

"Maybe they're just lumps of woods and it's something else."

"You wanna take the risk?"

For a moment, Dean hesitated looking at his brother in the eye. Sam knew what Dean was thinking, but people were in danger and it was their job to protect them. His big bro threw a look over his shoulder at Melody standing behind him, listening quietly to the conversation.

Seeing the boys' looks on her, she sighed. She was not a weak link, she could fight too, for goodness' sake! Why the hell they always seemed so conscious about her?

"Pack your guns boys, no time to lose." she said as she left the room, making a smile draw on the Winchesters' lips.

* * *

The Impala's engine was whirring as they drove across the fields towards the hills up north of the area.

The golden crops slowly started to become green ferns, and the flat plains to become more valleyed as they came closer to the location.

They parked the Impala at the entry of the creek where quite a number of cars were already parked and they packed some guns and ammo to fight the monster. They had a bit of a consciousness case on this hunt: the Morag was just a beast, an animal, and like an animal it only wanted to feed before hibernating for a decade or two. It meant no evil but they couldn't let him live and kill humans.

They walked through the colourful and humid vegetation, admiring the contrast between the dense forest, almost tropical and the hot lands only a few miles away. They followed a path along a clear stream until they reached a creek: a blue lake in a crook made by the green hills, like a sapphire held in a crown of emeralds. On this side, there were only rocks, but on the other side there was a shore of sand that allowed people to go swim in the lake, a wooden bridge joining the two sides following the walls of rock on the right.

They stepped on the wet wooden planks and started to walk toward the other side. The water seemed calm, only wrinkled by people having fun. But something caught Sam's eye: a shadow under the water that was heading toward the beach, toward someone that went too far in the lake. Without a moment of hesitation, he took a shotgun and shot the shadow, knowing full well it was the Morag. Though they all doubted it had a real effect with just one bullet - especially under water - it was at least enough to draw its attention and warn the people that something was going on.

As expected, the quite big creature was now heading toward the three hunters and was damn angry at them. It hit the pillars supporting the bridge, making a part fall in the water.

"Damn, this motherfucker knows where to hit!" Dean said as the three of them had fallen in the water.

They tried to get back on the bridge to be in a better position and less vulnerable, but as Dean and Sam had reached the planks, they realised the red-haired girl was not with them.

"Melody!" called Sam.

Dean did not wait and jumped back in the water to go and find her.

* * *

The more she drowned, the darker and colder the water was becoming. She could hardly see her feet, but still she could discern a huge claw, similar to a dragon's, holding her right ankle. When the Morag had caught her, it had scratched her legs, tracing red lines on her skin.

Well, that might hurt, but at least it did not ruin another pair of jeans, she thought, but damn that hurt! And the deeper she went, the more pressure the water was putting on her ears and head. And she was starting to lack air, her head starting to spin and her sight to shroud - or was that the depths of the lake?

She entered a second state, she had no guns on her so she could not shoot it. She had hoped that by playing dead it would allow her, for one to save oxygen, and to deceive the monster that maybe liked to play with its food before eating it.

Suddenly, as she was losing grasp on consciousness, her spine started to burn, then her eyes, followed by her hands. A thud, like a detonation muffled by the water, echoed as a golden wave of energy emanated from her body, hitting the Morag. Whatever it did, it had some effect on it, stunning it, making its hold on her loosen.

Seconds after, a few other muffled detonations broke the silent depths, forcing the creature to let go of her who was now barely conscious.

An arm slipped around her waist, dragging her up to the surface before laying her down on the unbroken part of the bridge. Dean rolled her on her side and patted her back a moment to help her getting the water out of her lungs while Sam was loading a rifle with a much bigger amo.

"300 Nosler accubond?" he asked his brother for advice.

"Winchester Magnum?"

"Yeah."

Dean looked at the girl's legs before saying:

"Make that motherfucker bleed its ass off."

As the Morag reached out again to the surface for another round, Sam fired, shot after shot without giving the creature any second to hit back.

"Dean!" he called.

His big brother grabbed another gun and fired too. That was the thing with this sort of creature: there was no magic trick, no incantation, no rock salt or iron rings to win the battle, you just had to shoot over and over again until it was dead.

In a last attempt to survive, a long, scaled and pointy tail rose out of the water and hit the Winchesters, sending them back in the water, and at this moment, even severely wounded, the creature could still take them as a lunch and probably survive.

As it was getting nearer to the boys, another golden wave of energy hit it, stronger that the previous one, draining its last lifeforce. After it let out a few bubbles, it sank, motionless, back into the depths of the lake, dead.

Sam and Dean, a few scratches here and there on their arms or cheeks, climbed back on the bridge to find Melody panting and trembling, her hand still stretched toward the water as she was sitting on the planks, somehow absent. They knelt next to her:

"Hey, it's over Melody, it's dead, we did it." Sam said.

"Melody." called Dean. She slowly turned her gaze toward him and he asked: "Are you okay?"

She nodded and seconds after she fainted, diving into a complete and regenerative blackout.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! that was my first Supernatural writing!**


	2. A Whistle In The Catacombs (SPN)

**Hello everyone! Here I come with another Supernatural dream I had, with a little bit of Doctor Who in it! The more I write Supernatural stuff the more I want to write a complete fanfiction of it but well I need to know more about the show first (I just finished watching series 2 and the idea I have is about the angels so...)**

 **Anyway, it'd be better to read the previous Supernatural one shot because there's a reference to it in this one, that'll help you understand ^^.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

"Ha, don't worry, I'm not letting you go anywhere out of my sight sweetheart" he had said to Melody, chuckling. Well he should have known that it was not going to follow the plan. It almost never did.

Dean and Sam had found a work about catacombs, apparently haunted with unexplained disappearances of tourists. Well of course the media said they probably were lost in the maze that the catacombs were, but the Winchesters knew better.

Now, after saving a crowd of tourists from a few vengeful spirits and poltergeists roaming in the dark and dusty corridors filled with bones, making them wait in the entrance hall; the brothers had got separated from the girl. Something had done God-knows-what to lure her away from them and Sam and Dean were sure as hell going to get her back.

But as they were getting down again in the catacombs, she, on another hand, was desperately trying to get out. She hated catacombs, if there was one place in the world that would terrify her, that would be catacombs.

There was something behind her, chasing her. There always were whispers running through the stones, escaping from the long-dead mouths of the skulls that were now part of the walls.

As she ran down a corridor between bones and dust, those murmurs were catching up with her, slipping in her ears, sipping on her brain. She glanced over her shoulder with the dull light of the few lamps on the walls, trying to fight the pitch-black darkness of the corridor. It was as if all the whispers were chasing her.

She sped up her pace, turned left and then right. Surely this was where the exit was.

But the whispers were still there, right behind her, their ice-cold breath against the back of her neck, making the hair rise on her skin.

The more she was going forward, the less she could breathe.

Suddenly she heard a shot in the distance and men shouting, though she could not understand what they said. She stopped running, trying to listen and pinpoint the source of the noise so, maybe, she could find the exit.

But as she tried with great difficulty to catch her breath, her sight became darker, her heart, already racing from the run, started to beat faster and faster, feeling like something was clenching on it. The pain it created made her fall on the floor, choking as less and less air was getting in her lungs.

It felt like dying.

But she was getting back on her feet.

Except that she was not the one making herself stand back up, her body was moving but not because she said so. It was moving because _it_ said so.

She started to walk toward the source of the shot and shouts and only a few minutes later she found Sam and Dean that were burning the bones of a forgotten vengeful spirit. As they turned around and noticed her, relieved, her sight cleared a bit and Melody regained the control of her body, only to fall on her knees, too weak.

The brothers rushed to her and carried her to the room where all the people they saved were waiting their orders.

"Okay, don't worry, you're safe now." Sam reassured her.

"We go take the Impala and we come back to you, okay?" Dean said. "You can't walk for now, we'll be back in two minutes."

"Alright, it's over now." Sam started, talking to the tourists. "Me and my brother are going to fetch our car and when we'll be back we will call the authorities so you can all be transferred to an hospital or something. Just... keep calm for five more minutes."

And as they went, her head started to spin. It felt like she was passing out: her vision became shrouded, it was all confused and blurry, like in a second state.

Out of nowhere, a long knife with a double-sided blade appeared in her right hand. She felt her lips stretch into a wide smirk and a chuckle escape from it as her eyes hovered the people all assembled in the room, starting to notice the weapon and her mad look.

Still on her knees she stretched her arm suddenly and slit the throat of the nearest man, blood spilling on the marble floor. She rose on her feet, plunging the blade in another man's stomach as he was playing brave to try and stop her. But no one could stop her.

With a swift movement she kicked the guy behind her in his face, breaking his nose and stabbed him right in her heart as she turned on her heels. She danced in the room that was starting to fill with blood, dancing on their corpses, diving the blade in more and more blood, stomachs, guts and chests and throats slit and cut and stabbed, the screams of agony and fear echoing in her ears like the melody of lust and pleasure, a match made in Heaven… or Hell.

A man pulled out a gun, but she took a woman as a ward. When he ran out of bullets she sent the pierced body of the woman fly to the other end of the room and she jumped on him, pinning him to the floor and stabbed him, one, two, three, times in the chest before cutting his jugular vein wide open, a waterfall of blood coming out of it. A man was ready to knock her out with a large vase behind her, but she sent him crashing onto the wall, breaking all his bones and making all his organs explode, one by one under the pressure, with just a raise of an eyebrow. There was only one lasting, cornered like a rabbit. She got up and slowly walked to her, the most devilish smile on her plump lips. She grabbed a handful of her hair and leant in, whispering into her ear while she drew patterns with her blade on the woman's skin:

"Say hi to the big man up here for me. Tell him that it's going to be… a _Hell_ of a party down here." and slit her throat, her favorite move, drenching her in more blood.

She let the lifeless body fall in a pool of dead bodies bleeding out all what they had before, panting, looking up to the window where she could see her reflection: covered in blood, the blade had just disappeared and her eyes were completely black.

A rictus stretched her lips and as she heard the engine of the black Impala coming this way, she fell into a blackout.

* * *

Melody woke up, lied down on her back on a bed. As she opened her eyes, they met the ceiling where something was written.

With blood.

 _You_

She frowned and blinked. When her eyelids flung back open, another word had taken the place.

 _Are_

She blinked again.

 _Dying_

And as she read the word, a crushing pain pinned her to the bed that had seemed to transform into a concrete wall, and she was smashed on it, air being sucked out of her lungs… but she was not breathing. And her heartbeat was missing. However, she was moving and was living.

She stretched a blood-stained hand toward the ceiling and tried to raise her head…

And she woke up.

It was a dream…

She was tied up on a chair. Lifting her head up, she saw Sam and Dean staring down at her. Looking around her, she saw a Devil's trap drawn on the floor with rock salt.

"Where am I?" she asked. She said that, her lips had moved, it was her voice - though much deeper. But that was not her, the real her, speaking.

Her eyes came across a mirror in the room: the full black of her eyes was now crawling under the skin around her eyes and her neck. Deep inside she still was feeling like trapped under a heavy concrete wall.

 _It_ was angry.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Dean spat out.

"Oh you want to talk to your girl." the demon said. "Your precious little thing is dead."

"Oh I know she isn't, you can't kill her."

"You want me to try?" it said defiantly. "I'm not scared of you two, Winchester boys, you're not strong enough to kill me." it added as her lips stretched into a devilish smile. She started to feel a pain on her cheek, on her neck and on her arms: the demon was opening wounds on her skin, and it hurt and burnt like hell. "Maybe you're right, I can't kill her but neither can you. However… I can make her suffer. Why did you think I chose her? Inside her I'm safe."

At these words, Dean leant in, just inches away from her face, his eyes burning with contained rage that only hinted in his growling and scaringly low voice:

"You're gonna regret that." , a bitter smile on his face. "You're right baby, we can't kill you."

He went back at his brother's side while Sam was taking his phone and dialling a number. As he waited for the person to pick up the phone, he glanced at Dean.

"Man I'm fucked up." his big brother said, making Sam smile, amused.

In the meantime, Melody was trying to fight the demon inside her, but the motherfucker was strong. Still, she did not give up and as it was hurting her over and over, she tried to hurt it over and over as well. As she looked up at Dean that was keeping an eye on her while Sam was on the phone, she could see that it was working, somehow. The demon might have let out signs of struggle or pain that he had noticed because Sam came back and asked:

"What's up?"

"She's fighting it." Dean answered, not moving his eyes from the girl.

"Dude, you're so gonna get a punch in your face."

He sighed. Dean knew this was all his fault. He had promised to protect her but he had failed, just like the many times he had failed to protect his kid brother from being attacked.

"Howdy!" a voice spoke up behind them, snapping them out of their thoughts.

Melody recognised that voice immediately.

"Hello Doctor." Sam greeted him.

It was his Eleventh incarnation, wearing the purple coat. He looked down at her and said:

"That's supposed to be your business, boys, how can I be of any help with that?"

"Well… you know who and what she is." Dean said as the Timelord leant in to look in her dark eyes. He looked past the demon to look at Melody before putting a finger under her chin, like he was examining her. He then walked behind her and lifted her short red hair to look at her neck and her back under her blood-stained shirt.

"So that's what happened…" he mumbled before walking back to Dean, an aura of anger surrounding him. "She is too young, Dean! What the hell have you done? I said keep her safe, I said protect her, not give her to a demon!"

Surprisingly enough, Dean did not even tried to put on a defiant facade like he would always do. He actually looked guilty.

"Listen Doctor, I swear, I tried, but there was a ton of vengeful spirits and poltergeists after us at the same time. While we were protecting her from them, it… lured her away from us and then… it was too late. It got her."

"You should've tried harder." the Doctor's voice growled.

"I'm sorry, and believe me there isn't someone as sorry as I am now." Dean retorted, his jaw clenching.

Gladly, the demon was not understanding what was going on, but it still held her heart into its claw which was horribly painful.

The Doctor threw a look back at Melody and put his hand on her forehead for a second. All the recent events passed in front of her eyes, like in an accelerated movie: the catacombs, the Morag, the lake, Sam bursting in her bedroom while Dean and her… It stopped.

Obviously angry, the Doctor looked back at Dean.

And punched him right in the face.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for that too! Sorry for the possession and for that!" the elder of the Winchesters apologised, holding his nose while Sam was laughing. "Now could you stop being mad at me and try to cure her? You know this happens before she actually, properly meets you in another life!"

The Doctor squinted his eyes for a second and straightened his bow tie before saying:

"Right then, let's get to work.", as he knelt in front of her. "Really this isn't a big trick, she'll have to do the whole work, I'm just giving her a little help. It's not much, but it's all I can do."

"What is it? What are you doing?" the demon asked. "You can't exorcise me or you'll kill her! ANSWER ME!"

But as her voice roared, the Doctor had already closed his eyes and had rested his hands on her head. He was inside her mind now, handing her the help she needed to kick the demon out of her body. He just seemed to unlock something.

It burned.

It burned every cell of her body, but that pain was still more bearable than the one the demon was inflicting her since it possessed her.

When the Timelord stepped back, she saw herself in the mirror: the darkness was still there but something else had started to crawl under her skin. The demon felt something was going on, and that was something quite wrong for its ass.

More wounds appeared on her skin as it tried to fight Melody back, but now they had shifted roles: she was the one too strong for it, feeding on its darkness to turn it into a weapon against it. And she was going to kill that son of a b…

It started to lose ground and its grasp over her body, allowing her to regain, bit by bit, some control. And allowing her to scream her pain as she was burning to send it back into hell.

Suddenly, a wave of light burst from her body, like they had already seen with the Morag, disintegrating the demon, her skin and eyes glowing for a moment in a golden light.

Although the boys were stunned from actually seeing her use this ability, Sam and Dean made a step toward her to check on her.

"Stay away from her!" the Doctor shouted, stopping them. "You must never, _never_ touch her when you see this light, got it?"

The brothers nodded and as the light slowly vanished, the Timelord let them untie her and lay her down on the bed of the motel room.

"Melody?" Dean called as he cupped her face, trying to wake her from unconsciousness. "Melody, are you alright? Can you hear me? Hey, answer me, please!"

But the girl was not moving.

"Doctor, she's burning up, what can we do?" he added.

The Doctor put her fingertips on her temp before looking up at him and say in a sad whisper:

"I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Sam spoke up, stopping the Timelord before he put his hand on her forehead. "You're not saying she's… dead? … Right?"

Facing their anguished look, he answered:

"No, no she isn't. But she's pretty damaged now, she has to go to get better. She'll come back, don't worry, though I don't know when." As he rested his hand on her forehead, he whispered: "Time to wake up."

Dean looked down at her face, softly wiping away a garnet droplet of blood on her cheek as she slowly faded between his hands.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it, let me know :)**


End file.
